


Not Camping Season

by wtheneri



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, goddamit rachele look what you made me do, i live for dork jongin, it's been sitting in my laptop for years, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtheneri/pseuds/wtheneri
Summary: That one time Jongin wanted to be romantic but russian instructions got in the way.OrCyrillic is not some "tent-camping" slang and Kyungsoo wants to go home. (But not really.)





	Not Camping Season

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello there!   
> I don't even remember why I wrote this or when, but I guess it was time to post it? Gotta show my kaisoo love somewhere.  
> P. S. Please be kind, english is not my first language!
> 
> Enjoy?

So. Not Jongin’s greatest idea. Who would’ve thought? (Him, that’s who.)   
Kyungsoo tries to hold the instructions manual closer to his face, but the drawings and the words still make absolutely no sense. ( _" Are these even words, Jongin? I swear to God━ "_ )   
On the other hand, Jongin is trying to put the tent together by sheer force of determination, but the pieces keep on falling apart, ripping away a little piece of his soul every time they fall on the grass. He’s never been this close to becoming the next Dark Lord.   
  
" Why did we have to buy a tent in a completely weird and foreign shop? Uh? I told you! Let's buy one at, I don't know, Ikea! But _no sir_ , you had to buy the one with russian instructions. Russian, Jongin. _Russian_. " The expression on Kyungsoo's face is everything but amused; definitely more on the murderous side.   
  
" How was I supposed to know? They said the instructions would be easy to understand! "  
" Yes, if you can read _cyrillic_ , maybe. "   
Or, you know. If you understood fucking Russian in the first place.  
  
Jongin opens his mouth to say something, but closes it right after. A slight blush colors his cheeks and one hand sneaks to the back of his neck, scratching it awkwardly.   
Kyungsoo looks at him with a very confused look, until he realizes what this is all about.   
  
" Jongin, _talk_. " He booms, crossing his arms. His patience was wearing thin, due to the fact that he was so fucking tired and hungry. Was this the beginning of his villain storyline? One will never know.  
  
" I mean, the shop assistant said something about cyrillic? But I thought it was some tent-camping-slang...something. Oh God, please stop looking at me like that. Is your eye _twitching_? "   
  
Jongin decides to take a few steps back, hiding behind the big pile of pieces that was supposed to be their tent. He could run and win against Kyungsoo's short legs, but that was a stupid idea and he needed to get his shit together right now.   
  
" Look, bebe...I'm sorry? I wanted to do something different for our anniversary. You know, eating _marshmallows━_ "   
  
" I don't like marshmallows. You know that. "  
  
" ━singing at the top of our lungs━ "  
  
" We can't make any loud noises. The guard at the entrance said it wasn't camping season yet. "  
  
" ━having sex on the grass! "  
  
Kyungsoo slaps one hand against his forehead, torn between screaming or laughing hysterically.   
He remembers the shy Jongin he met precisely four years ago, and he can't believe how much he's changed since their first date.   
He still blushes like a virgin in certain situations, but now he's also capable of screaming their sex plans in the middle of a public park.   
Talk about character development.   
  
" You are an idiot, you know that, right? An infuriatingly beautiful one. And even though I'm tempted to slap that big head off your neck, I'm not going to. That's my anniversary gift. I'm keeping the one I bought you for myself. " Ah, yes, he truly is the mature one between the two of them, isn’t he?   
  
At this point, Kyungsoo is smirking while Jongin is letting go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. The tension is dissipated like it was never there, and Jongin is close to tears from the relief. He never wanted to ruin their fourth anniversary, and that thought almost tips him over.  
He wouldn't cry. He couldn't.  
So the younger walks closer to the raven haired man and uses one arm to circle his shoulders, holding him as close as the other will let him. He looks calmer now, but you never know.   
  
" By the way, you're buying dinner. " Continues the smaller, turning his head and tilting it slightly back to look at him in the eyes. " And...sex on the grass? _Really_? You're such a dork. "   
  
Kyungsoo slaps the arm away, taking advantage of that fact that Jongin was frozen in place to walk a little further, hiding his amused smile from the other.   
He wanted to make him pay a little longer.   
  
" But, _hyung_! "  
  
Just a little bit. After all, sex under the stars didn't sound like a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> I haven't wrote anything in a while, so I'm hoping that posting this will help me find that inspiration once again.   
> I hope you liked it and I hope to be back soon with some more Exo work. Fingers crossed! （＾ω＾）


End file.
